Tell Him
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: Short drabble. Spoliers for S2EP3 Childhood. There was not enough Robin Marian scenes in Childhood so I added one. Marian tells Robin how ill her father really is.


**SPOLIERS FOR SERIES 2 EPISODE 3** Short drabble of a missing scene from Childhood where Marian tells Robin how ill her father really is. Set just before she tells the gang her plan for getting Daniel out.

**Tell Him**

Riding through the forest at this late hour, when all she could see was but a few feet in front of her face, did not make her feel safe. Of course knowing that Robin was only a shout away made up for that, smiling to herself she dismounted her horse just outside where she had been told the camp was, Marian could hear the sound of hearty laughter. She tethered her horse to a tree patting his neck before moving towards the sound and light of the camp.

"Marian." She jumped slightly as Robin's voice came from out of the darkness.

"You shouldn't do that." She muttered placing a hand over her racing heart; "Creeping up on people in the dark." She looked up at him and saw that he was grinning cheekily at her, she sighed.

His grin was gone and was replaced by a look of concern, he took a careful step towards her; "Are you alright?" he noticed then that in the dim light her eyes seemed to be shining; "You aren't alright." He concluded for himself.

She looked down; "My father…" she whispered; "I have told you that he was sick, but," she paused; it did not look like she could continue.

Robin took a step towards her and pulled her into his arms, she sighed loudly and relaxed against him; "How bad is he?" he asked quietly.

She swallowed hard; "He cannot feed himself, he has a fever constantly, I…am…I am doing all that I can." She whispered, a single tear slid down her cheek; "He cannot," she choked on her words; "I cannot." She then began to sob, her knees gave way and Robin held her.

"You_are_ doing _all_ that you can," he whispered stroking her hair, he didn't know what to say to her, it was quite clear that she was devastated; "if he…" Robin paused; "if, he dies," he felt her whole body tense, he closed his eyes and continued; "he knows that you love him, he knows that you can take care of yourself." He told her resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"ROBIN?!" Much's voice from the woods caused Marian to pull away and hastily rub her eyes, Robin watched her, he did not call back to Much; "ROBIN ARE YOU OUT HERE?!" Much called even louder.

"I'm here Much." Robin finally called, he watched as Marian turned towards her horse to compose herself. Robin yearned to reach out to her, he wished that he could take away her pain.

"Marian?" Much's voice was nearer now.

She sniffed loudly before turning to face him; "Hello Much." She greeted him warmly; Robin could tell that she was holding it together, barely.

"Lady Marian what are you doing here, surely the Sheriff…" Marian raised a hand to cut him off. Robin was impressed, as Much stopped talking straight away. '_She'll have to teach me that.'_ He thought to himself with a grin.

"I'm here to tell you the plan I have for rescuing the boy." She told them, Robin had hoped that she was there to see him and only him. She looked up at Robin, their eyes met and he could see how very good she had gotten at acting these past years. Had he not seen the tears only moments before he wouldn't have known there were any. She turned away again and let out a shuddering breath.

"Tell the others that we have a guest." Robin instructed Much without looking at him, his gaze remained on the woman in front of him, when Much had rushed off back to camp he turned Marian to look at him; "You do not have to pretend for me." He told her.

She smiled at him; "Perhaps not, but I must remain strong for my father's sake, maybe if tonight when I go to see Gisbourne-"

"You're going to see Gisbourne?" Robin interrupted.

She looked at him; "Yes. I told the Sheriff that is where I was going, look all will be explained when I tell everyone my plan." She said smiling at him; "You do know you have nothing to worry about, right?" she asked him with a small smile.

He grinned at her and took a step towards her, he raised a hand to her cheek; "I believe you." He whispered leaning towards her, their lips met gently in a soft kiss, they pulled away from each other and smiled, they stood looking into each other's eyes, there was a long pause and a comfortable silence settled around them, Robin broke it; "We, uh, we should get going." He said motioning towards the camp behind him she smiled nodding. Robin watched as she walked ahead of him, he was glad that she had come in person, he was so in love with her and had only just realised how much he needed her. It hurt him to see her so vulnerable. In that castle she was alone, and he couldn't protect her like he wanted to. He was so glad that she trusted him. Robin's mind drifted to her father, Edward, former Sheriff of Nottingham, Edward had been like a father to him when Robin's own father had died, if and when Edward died it would effect him more than he'd care to admit.

"You coming?" Marian called looking back to him with a small smile. He nodded and began walking towards her and the camp.

* * *

A/N: My first Robin Hood fic. Reviews are nice. No Flames thank you. 


End file.
